Gunshot
by Zanavia13
Summary: If you read the first chapter that should be a well enough summary don't you think?
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

"Now tell me where Devlin is and I won't kill you." I spat at the piece of crap in front of me.

"I don't think so baby." He smirked and spat his blood from his broken jaw (thanks to me) at my feet.

"You little!" _**BANG**_ I shot my gun and he fell to the floor. I took his ID and any other personal info. I planned on burning it so the cops couldn't identify him.

"Next time Answer." I smirked and walked off.

"Dad I'm home! When are we leaving?"

So if you can't read I'm apart of a gang. I've been apart of it since birth actually. We're called Assassins Creed (**A/N: I've heard this before** **I forgot where. But** **yeah don't own it.**) we're moving to Miami to team up with this other gang. Besides my record isn't as good as it should be and I need to get a "clean one" my dad says. When we both know it's going to be filled right back up.

"Now actually. I was waiting for you. So did you get the info on Devlin?" My dad asked.

"Nope. He wouldn't tell me a thing so I shot him." I replied cheekily.

"Ally..." My dad scolded as I walked upstairs.

Now in Miami

Beep beep bee- "shut up!" I yelled at my alarm clock. I groggily got out of bed and took a shower. I walked into my closet and picked out my outfit. Gotta look cute on the first day! I put on my black Chuck Taylors, ripped denim shorts, my white crop top with tassels and a bejeweled skull on it and my skull belly button ring. I put on my spiked bracelet dangle earrings and curled my hair. I grabbed my mint green book bag and headed down stairs.

"Bye dad!"

"Bye honey don't kill to many people!"

"I'll try!" I made it to my bike as in motor cycle. Yep I ride. I pulled up to my school and it was pretty big to my surprise. I parked and all eyes were on me. I smirked and jumped up on the nearest car.

"Well since you all are so nosy! I'm Ally Dawson of course I'm new here. And I hope non of you will get in my way or we'll have a problem!" I smirked and slid of the car.

"Why are you standing on my car?!" I heard some girl screech.

"Sorry probably should have asked first." I said sheepishly.

"Your new so let me cue you in. First of all I'm at the top of this school. And I'm not going to have some newbie show me up."

"No you listen to me. Just because I'm new here doesn't mean I have to listen to the head Bitch. I listen to no one but myself. So stay out of my way and we won't have a problem." I spat at her. I turned on my heal and walked off earning some wolf whistles in the process. But one tall blonde caught my eye. He was wearing black Chuck Taylors, ripped denim jeans with chains hanging out the pockets, and a white v-neck. He was checking me out too. I winked at him and he smirked.

"AUSTIN DID YOU SEE WHAT THAT SLUT DID?!" Blondie or Austin I should call him rolled his eyes and pushed her off him.

"Yea whatever Brooke." He replied annoyed.

I smiled and headed to the front office. The office was vacant.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ally." My Bestfriend greeted me. She's apart of the gang too. Her dad and my dad decided to combine their gangs together. So we were Bestfriends at birth.

"Why were you... Never mind."

"You know I like getting into the files for a new school."

"Come on show me to our lockers before we're late."

"Since when do you care about being on time?" She chuckled amused.

"New school new rep."

"You said that last time." I rolled my eyes. We walked to our lockers and lucky me Austin's is right by mine. I walked behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who." I whispered in his ear. He turned around and looked down at me. He smiled and placed his hands on my hips.

"Aren't we friendly?" He chuckled.

"I like to get to know people."

"Well I'm Austin Moon. And you are?"

"Ally Dawson. And I already knew who were I've got connections."

"I like a girl who's assertive." He said while his hands began to go lower.

"What are you doing with him?!" I turned around to see Brooke's face red with anger.

"Talking duh." I turned around my back on Austin's chest and his hands on my hips still.

"Get away from him he's mine!"

"I'm no ones you don't own me Brooke." Austin butted in annoyed.

"Let's go Ally since you want to get to class on time." Trish said with air quotations.

"Can you show us to class?" I looked up at Austin with puppy dog eyes.

"Why not?" He smiled back at me.

"Gah!" Brooke stomped off

"Here's our schedule Blondie." Trish stuffed the paper in his hands.

"Perfect we have all of the same classes." He smiled mischievously.

"Happy you get to see me everyday?" I teased.

"Maybe. Now come on class already started."

Trish and I looked around the vacant hallway.

"Well freak!" Trish threw her hands around.

"Come come ladies being late on your first day is never good." Austin teased.

* * *

"So nice of you to join us Austin." The teacher exclaimed sarcastically.

"He was showing Trish and I around. We're new here as you can see so we needed some help. So don't go snapping at students if you don't know anything." I was leaning over his desk giving him the evil eye.

"Oh..um.. Yes and Rosa. Welcome to math class I'm Mr.-"

"I know I can read. They wouldn't have passed me if I didn't." I snapped.

"Very well then take a seat." I smirked and turned around to see Austin's amused expression.

"Your hot when your authoritative." I rolled my eyes. I got many scolds from girls and flirty looks from guys. They even pulled out chairs for Trish and I.

"You can sit by me." This brunette said to me. I smiled walked over to him and look at the paper to find his name.

"Nah it's ok...Dallas. I rather sit with Austin." I walked away while some students were snickering.

I sat down in the middle of Trish and Austin the whole class still looking at me in awe.

"Oh don't mind me carry on! And the answer is 12.5."

"Correct ." Simmons replied dazed.

Soon it was time for P.E. My favorite class. Trish and I changed into our tank tops and shorts (they were not up to butt shorts we have class). When I walked out I saw Austin in a tank top and basket ball shorts. The things running through my mind were not school appropriate lets just say that.

"Ok! Dodge ball time! I need two team captains." Coach Brown said. I raised my hand and so did Brooke. This should be good.

"Ok Brooke and..."

"Ally" some random kid said. He winked at me. I gave him a disgusted look.

"Ok Ally you pick first one boy and one girl."

"Trish and Austin." Trish and I did our very complicated hand shake while Austin gave me a quick wink.

"Dallas and Sarah." Dallas nodded his head at me which made Austin growl.

"Dez and Kira." And so on and so forth we finally started the game. Brooke basically hid behind every person that didn't get hit by a ball yet. It was just Trish, Dez, Austin, Brooke, Dallas, Sarah, Elliot, and I. We were ahead by ten points. This game just got interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV 2

"Let's win this!" Dez yelled as we started the final round. **(A/N: as we can all read I'm not good with sports so bare with me.)**

Austin threw the first ball at Dallas who sadly dodged it. Surprisingly Brooke actually picked up a ball and threw it in my direction. I jumped up and did a toe touch (a split in the air) then Elliot and Dallas ganged up on me. I did a round off back hand spring landed just in time to catch the ball and hit Brooke in the back. I looked around satisfied. All the students had shocked expressions.

"Ok I'm going to say what we are all thinking. ZAMN!" Dez snapped his fingers in a z-formation.

"Dawson's got game! And since your so flexible I wonder how you'd be in b-"

Dallas never finished his sentence because Austin smacked him with a ball right in the face.

"Don't even finish that sentence." He barked.

"You know what fuck this I'm out." Sarah went to sit down in the bleachers with the rest of the people who were out. I looked at Elliot who pointed towards the bleachers and sat down.

"Well looks like Ally's team wins by two chickens backing out!" The coach said.

"I'll be a chicken if it means I don't need to go to the nurse with a black eye!" Sarah snapped.

After P.E. We had lunch Dez and Austin invited us to sit at their table. Trish and I were walking towards the table when somebody hooked their arm around my waist and pulled me down to sit with them.

"Hey princess."

Elliot told me. I scoffed and tried to get up but Dallas sat down next to me. Great boy trapped. **(A/N: Ha. Primary school.)**

"So how are you liking it here at Marino?" Elliot asked me.

"I would like it even more if you two would stop messing with me." I stated annoyed.

"Come on babe don't be like that." Dallas kissed my neck. That's it!

"Hey I want to tell you guys something but I don't want anyone else to hear." I said seductively. They grinned and leaned in. I placed my hands on their necks and smacked their heads together.

"Fuck!"

"Damn!"

I smirked. Now I just need a way to get out. That was taken care of when two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me out of my seat.

"Nice job." Austin said while putting me down.

"Thanks I try." I walked towards his table seeing a bunch of kids crowding Trish.

"Trish what's going on?" I pushed past a couple of people to get to her.

"I got what you did to Elliot and Dallas on video. A bunch of kids are paying me to send it to them. It's a win win! I get their personal info and money!" I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"I like you Ally you're cool peoples." Dez draped his arm around my shoulder I tried to do the same but ya know height difference.

"I like you too Dez. I like you too" I giggled at Austin who narrowed his eyes at Dez.

"Don't worry I like you even more." I kissed him on the cheek and walked to the parking lot. The hallway was empty the only noise was the sound of my feet. I soon heard another pair close behind me and another presence coming closer to my back. It wasn't Austin or any other student because I had a really off feeling.

"Ally!" I whipped my head around to find only three people coming my way. And to far for me to sense their presence. I looked around to find any trace of another person but no one was there.

"Did you guys see anyone behind me when you came out the doors?" I asked still scanning the hallway.

"No why?" Dez asked confused.

"Someone or something was about to grab me I felt it."

"Well we have to go your dad just called emergency meeting." Trish told me as we left the hallway. We all stopped at my bike then I heard a ticking sound. A bomb.

"It's a bomb run!" We ran behind Dez's car just in time to see my bike explode.

"That was one of my favorite bikes! Bitch!" I stomped my foot and kicked the car.

"Hey don't take your anger out on my car." Dez said while rubbing where I kicked the bumper.

"That must have been who was following you. Dez do you think it was Devlin?" Austin asked as he pulled out his phone.

"Wait you guys are the gang my dad is working with?"

"That's what I forgot to tell you!" Trish exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. She loves having information but hates remembering to give it out.

"Look." Austin showed us his phone. It was footage of the parking lot. It showed a guy tampering with my bike but they were wearing a mask.

"Oh come on!" I yelled.

"Lets just go to the meeting maybe Dez's dad can find something on the video that we missed." Austin pulled out his helmet and handed me mine.

"See you guys there!" Trish yelled out the window. (She came to school with Dez.)

"Ready?" Austin started the bike as I hopped on.

"What kind of question is that?" I wrapped my arms around his torso. After pulling out of the parking lot we turned the corner and a black Tahoe came out of no where and started shooting.

"I didn't feel like this today!" I pulled out my gun and shot the two front wheels. The car was going really fast so it flipped.

"Austin move!" I closed my eyes as he slid to the side. Thankfully we avoided the car. I got off the bike to take a picture of the license plate number when I saw a hand move towards the gun. I pulled out mine and shot at his hand.

"Ugh bitch!" He yelled at me. I got the picture and turned around to see two dead body's by Austin's feet.

"Nice." I told him as we hopped back on the bike.

"You weren't to bad yourself." He chuckled and headed towards his house.

"Gosh what took you so long I got worried!" Trish slapped my arms frantically.

"It's ok it didn't happen again." I slapped my hand over my mouth as I realized what I said.

"Again?" Dez and Austin said in unison.

"Ally let's go we need to talk!" Dad called from the door. I mentally thanked him.

"Ally, Trish this is Mike and Mimi Moon."

"Hi." Trish and I sat down as the meeting began.

"Hi you two seem like lovely young ladies. But let's cut to the chase. Any info on Devlin?" Mike asked.  
Austin and I both slid our phones down the table. I looked up and smirked at him which he returned.

"We'll let Mr.-"

"My dad!" Dez butted in.

"Yeah his dad look at your phones for more info." Mike said while looking at Dez strangely.

"Let's go to my room." Austin said getting up.

"No fooling around in there young man!" We heard Mimi yell.

"Yes ma'am!" Austin sighed.

His room is actually really cool. It was larger than normal rooms though. He had bean bags everywhere all yellow or red, His king sized bed in the middle of the room, His electric and acoustic guitar in the corner, A flat screen mounted on the wall, A small little kitchen minus the stove and oven, And a balcony.

"Ok let's cut the crap I know you guys want to know what I meant when we were outside." Dez already had a bowl of fresh popcorn in his lap eagerly eating and staring me down.

"I was ten years old with my grandad at the park. I was on the swings then heard a gun go off. I was still in training so I ran to him. He picked me up and we ran to the car. He put me on the ground to open the door. This guy walked up to me with his gun pointed to my head his words still ring in my head: 'Get ready to die princess.' My granddad turned around and jumped in front of me before he pulled the trigger. The bullet hit him and he fell. I was so mad I grabbed my granddad's gun and shot the guy in the forehead. He died instantly. I called 9-1-1. They said if it was one centimeter to the left he could have died. He almost died for me. That's why I freaked out when they blew up my bike. They almost got my mom that's why my dad moved her to Africa. They just love messing with the people I love. One day they're going to get me. I just know it." I broke down baring my head into Trish's neck.

"It's ok Ally you're safe. We've got you." Trish said between sniffles.

"Oh god I need some tissues!" Dez said before running into the bathroom. I was down to sniffling when Austin picked me up (Like how you would pick up a toddler.) I instantly wrapped my arms and legs around him baring my head into his neck.

"It's ok baby. You're ok." He whispered in my ear and rubbed my back.

"Dez bring the Tissues!" Trish yelled as she cried happy tears while watching me and Austin.

"Kids Dennis found som- am I interrupting something?" I guess seeing Trish and Dez stuffing their faces with tissues and me with my legs wrapped around Austin was awkward. I jumped off and fixed my shirt and pants.

"Oh nothing Mimi." I walked out the room with the four trailing behind me.

"So what did we find?" I flopped on the desk chair feeling emotionally exhausted.

"Sadly we didn't find out who blew up your bike. But we found out where they're located so we can start the mission next week for spring break."

"Daddy?" I didn't feel like going home I wanted to be in Austin's arms again so time for the daddy's girl charm.

"Yes?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"I really don't feel like going home so can I stay here? It would be a great chance for us to bond and I won't be alone Trish would be here too. Besides I know that Mike and Mimi will be watching us like hawks." I gave my famous puppy dog eyes to seal the deal.

"I don't know... Ask Mike." Trish's dad chuckled at his answer. He knows my dad can never say no.

"I don't fall for puppy dog eyes so good luck kid." I looked him dead in the eyes and made my eyes water a bit. I made my eyes bigger and stuck out my bottom lip.

"Gah fine!" He closed his eyes quickly.

"Thank you. Now who's gonna drive me home to get my stuff?"

Thirty minutes later I was back at Austin's house. I gathered all the bean bags and was doing flips, Trish Was 'researching' basically reading the latest gossip on celebrity's, Dez cleaning out his Turtles cage, and Austin strumming on his guitar. I decided to go out on the balcony. Everything was peaceful until someone put their hand over my mouth. I twisted their arm and flipped them over the rail. I fell back with a loud thud.

"Ally are you ok?!" Trish ran to my side helping me up.

"No. Someone just attacked me! I flipped them over the rail."

"Ally...they're gone..." Des said. I looked over to see the body missing from its spot that it once laid on.

"I'm next." I said barely above a whisper.

* * *

**I cried a freakin river when I wrote Ally's back story! How do you like the story so far? What do want to happen next? And am I the only one who thinks it's adorable when Ross forgets the lyrics?!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV 3

"No you're not Ally I promised ever since that day at the park to protect you and that's what I'm going to do." Trish gripped my shoulders tightly.

"I know...but I can't run from this forever." I was on the verge of tears.

"Let's go inside this balcony is giving me a bad vibe." Dez ushered us inside.

"Just face it I'm next. End of discussion. Now if you excuse me I'm going to take a shower."

"Can I come with you?" Trish glared at Austin and smacked him with a bean bag.

"What? Just trying to make her laugh." I held in a giggle.

"See it worked." I rolled my eyes and headed to the bathroom. I was washing my hair when I heard the door open.

"Trish?"

"Hmm?"

"Just checking if it was you." I finished washing my hair wrapped my towel around me and stepped out the shower.

"Enjoying the view?" I turned around asking Austin who was brushing his teeth.

"Maybe."

"Get out so I can change."

"Or I could stay..." He tried to put his hand on my hip but I pinned his arm to his back and pushed him out the door. "Ok fine then!" He yelled through the door.

I rolled my eyes and got dressed. I put on my neon pink soffe shorts, my mint green sweater that said 'LOVE' in white letters, put on my socks that had a treble clef on the right foot and a bass clef on the left that together made a heart. Combed my hair and let it dry by itself.

"Bathroom is now free so Austin you can go now without sneaking in...perv."

" *GASP* Austin I've raised you better than to sneak into a bathroom without permission especially when you don't bring me!" Dez whispered to him.

"Ok idiots. Let's play five questions." Trish suggested.

"Don't you mean twenty questions?" Dez asked confused.

"No I'm to lazy to ask twenty." She snapped.

"I'll start... Who here is still a virgin?" I took a sip of my coke.

"We are all Christians here Ally don't get all nasty on us." Austin told me while snatching my soda away from me.

"But Ally you need to tell them what happened to you." Trish said between laughter.

"Why did you bring that up?" I groaned. "Ok so I was 'dating' this guy named Brett. And we decided to go to his house to 'study'. I already knew his family was apart of Devlin's gang that's the only reason why I went out with him. So one thing led to another and next thing you know he's in his boxers and me in my bra and underwear. I pulled out my gun from under the bed and held it to his head. I told him 'listen babe tell me what Devlin has planned and I won't kill you and your family and we can continue what we started.' Of course he told me what was going on but I still killed him for being a snitch. I mean Devlin was going to kill him anyway so why not? I did get blood on my favorite bra though." I finished my story with Trish giggling Dez clapping his hands in approval and Austin looking pissed off.

"Mad you weren't the first person I was intimate with?" I took my drink back drinking the remains.

"Yes! No!" Dez and Austin both answered.

"He's in pure denial sweetie." Dez snapped his fingers.

"Dude shut up!" Austin hit him with my empty soda can.

"Kids go to bed you all have school tomorrow." Mimi stuck her head inside.

"Yes ma'am." we all sighed. Trish and I went to Austin's bed while he and Dez slept on the floor.

"Come on Princess we don't bite."

"Get away from me!"

"Tie her to the bed!"

"No! Let go! Grandad! Daddy help me!"

"Say bye to your grandfather and daddy sweetie."

"No!" BANG!

I woke up breathing heavily with tears rushing down my face. I looked at the clock and it was 1:00 AM. "Fuck." I walked to Austin's sleeping bag climbed in and put his arm around my waist to calm down. His hand came to my back rubbing small circles. I wrapped my hands around his torso laying my head on his bare stomach.

"I've got you Ally you're fine." I nodded slowly trying to realize what he was saying was right. My eye lids became heavy and I was out like a light.

"I thought Lester wanted to put our gangs together not our kids." I heard Mike chuckle. During sometime of the night our position changed. I was straddling Austin and my hands found their way to his hair. While he had his arms tightly around my waist.

"Hmmm?" Austin mumbled and tried to get up. "What the?"

"Morning Blondie." I rolled off of him and helped him up.

"Get ready for school kids." Mimi told us as her and Mike walked out the room.

"So you definitely slept well didn't you?" Trish said while walking out the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom. I put on my floral crop top with the number nineteen printed in white letters, white denim shorts, gold heart earrings, gold bracelet, three gold rings, my black combat boots, and curled my hair.

"Trish have you seen my flower belly ring?"

"This?" Austin dangled it above my head.

"Give it!" I jumped but I was still to short.

"You're cute when you struggle."

"Trish help me!"

"Meh I rather not."

"Dez!"

"Austin give Ally her ring."

"No."

"Well I tried." I groaned loudly. Austin grabbed my hand and twirled me around.

"Well don't you look cute today?"

"You don't look so bad yourself." He was wearing a grey beanie, navy blue sweater, ripped denim jeans, and black convers.** (A/N: What he wore on radio Disney when they did that what's in the card challenge.)**

"Now give me my ring!"

"Let me put it in."

"Fine...but don't pinch my skin."

"I could never hurt you." I rolled my eyes at his mock hurt. After he put it in he kissed my stomach and winked at me.

"Let's go love birds." Trish yelled at us.

We loaded into Dez's car and headed to school. When we got there everyone was staring at me and Austin.

"AUSTIN MOON!" Brooke yelled.

"What is this?!" She shoved her phone in his face.

"How did you get this?" Austin asked trying to hide a smile. I took the phone and there was a picture of me and Austin sleeping last night.

"Ah yes dear children of this fucked up school. I was at Austin's house last night and we did fall asleep together but we didn't have sex!" I turned to Austin and smirked. "He knows he has to work if he wants any of this."

"You know you want me." He whispered in my ear. I shook my head kissed his cheek and walked away. But the whole time I could feel someone watching me other than the sea of students.

It was now lunch and we all were at the table. "Ok spill who took the picture and sent it to the school?"

"It obviously wasn't me." Austin said.

"It wasn't me I was in the lab last night." Dez held his hands up in defense.

"Surprisingly it wasn't me you woke up before I could take a picture." Trish said.

"REALLY ALLY?!" I groaned at the idiot coming my way.

"What Dallas?" I stood up crossing my arms.

"You stay at this douche's house but not mine? And you didn't get the D. What kind of guy would let you spend the night and not do it with you? He obviously isn't into you."

"Actually I am into her. And I unlike you wouldn't try and get a girl pregnant every chance I get!" Austin stood up and glared at him.

"Or you know that you won't please her like I can." Dallas said smugly. Next thing you know Austin punched him in the face sending him to the ground.

"Let's go I'm bored." I said unamused.

"What did you do?!" Some blonde chick came up to us. She checked out Austin first before bending down to Dallas.

"Shut up Cassidy!" Dez yelled annoyed.

Completely ignoring what Dez said. "So you're the little bitch who's been messing with my game?"

"Game?" I replied confused.

"She means her relationship with Austin and Dallas which is non existent." Dez butted in.

"Oh you're upset that on my first day I have almost the whole male population at this school wanting me in bed. And you've been here for three years and you have to force a dude to make out with you in the janitors closet?" The cafeteria was filled with 'ooooohhhh's!'

"Take that back!" She ran towards me but I ducked pulled her hair back and punched her in the face.

"Damn girl! You've got a nice right hook!" Dez clapped and soon the rest of the cafeteria was clapping along.

"DAWSON! MOON! MY OFFICE NOW!"

"Fuck."

* * *

**Auslly Finchel 123: He forget the beginning in Christmas soul. **


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's POV

"So much for new rep Ally." Trish teased me.

"Oh shut it." I countered back. Walking to the principle I held out my hands like he was going to hand cuff me.

"Come on officer go easy on me I've kinda been good all my life." Austin and the cafeteria erupted into chuckles.

"You think this is funny moon?" Stevens snapped.

"Yes. That's why I'm laughing." Austin replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't get smart with me."

"You complain when I'm apparently 'acting dumb' and you complain when I'm smart what do you want?"

"What I want is both of you in my office!"

"Well you should have led with that." I held up my hands in defense.

"Just go!" I skipped down the hallway very cheery and earned laughs from Austin and mumbles of 'teens these days!' From Stevens.

"Sit."

"Since when do I look like a dog?" I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Since you wanted to fight like one in the cafeteria ."

"Oh you little." Austin held me back. It felt good to be in his arms even if I was being man handled...

"Remember the mission. We need you on spring break not here serving what ever punishment this dick will give you." He whispered in my ear. I sighed defeated and plopped down in the chair.

"Good girl." I growled at his remark.

"So what's the punishment Stevens?" Austin sighed.

"Death."

"Excuse me?" I had to do a double take.

"Death." He pulled out a silver pistol. I slowly reached for my phone to take a recording.

"What the hell do you mean death?!" Austin said through gritted teeth.

"Or I just could kill you and use her...she does have a nice body."

"Touch her and you die."

"Not if I kill you first."

"Wait!" I stood up having a plan in motion. A nasty and repulsive plan but it was a plan. "I'll do anything you want if you don't kill him. My lips will be sealed." I kissed his neck which tasted like dollar store Cologne.

"Ally what the fuck are you doing?!"

Austin yelled at me. I ignored him noticing that Stevens had gone under my control. I slowly crept towards his gun once my finger was on the trigger I shot him in the foot. He let go of the gun. When he did I grabbed it and shot him right in the skull.

I gave the gun to Austin opened the closet and found two body bags. He thought his plan would work. So sad he only needed one. I pulled it out then threw it at Austin.

"Are you not going to help me put him in?"

"Nope." I found a lollipop in his drawer since he made me loose lunch he owes me.

"Oh come on!"

"No call Dez." I sat down on the desk with my legs crossed looking Austin dead in the eye. I took the lollipop out of my mouth with a loud 'pop' sound.

"Ally stop doing that you're distracting me." He grumbled.

"Stop doing what?" I pulled his wrist so he was now between my legs while I messed with his hair.

"Ally...stop." He closed his eyes and gulped.

"You know you're enjoying this as much as me." I leaned in and so did he but of course Trish and Dez decide to come in. Great. (Note my sarcasm.)

"Ahhhh!" Dez jumped into Trish's arms Scooby-Doo style.

"It's just a dead body idiot." Trish dropped him right beside Stevens.

"AHHHH!" He ran behind me like I would give protection. Like that would ever happen.

"Dez just help me put it in." Austin whined to him.

"No! I have rights as a freckled citizen!"

"I'll do it." Trish huffed.

"Thank you Trish. At least some people are helpful." He glared at me.

"Whatever. I'm gonna be nosy." I jumped off the desk and scooted into his desk chair up loading everything to my flash drive. Yeah I have flash drives just walking around with me deal with it!

"Dez did you find his phone?"

"No but I did find paper clips, a note pad, markers, a file that has all of our information on it, white out-"

"Wait Dez say that again."

"What? White out?"

"No before that."

"Note pad?"

"No after that."

"Marker?"

"No you idiot the file!" Trish smacked him.

"Oh that? I didn't think it was that important we already know everything about our lives."

"Im gonna pray for you... But anyway we just need his phone and we should be good to go."

_"Cause' baby you're a firework! Come on and let your colors burst!"_

"I'm judging him in hell right now." Austin said.

"Get the damn phone!" I yelled.

"Calm your tits jeez. But how are we going to get this body out of here though?"

"Oh I've got this. Just give me a minute." I walked to the band room grabbed the biggest case I saw and sprinted back to the office.

"Put him in here. And Dez delete all the camera footage Trish unload the gun and stuff it in here with the body."

"Already on it." They replied.

"Aren't we demanding?"

"Make sure the room looks exactly how it did when we came in here. And yes that's my specialty."

"Yes ma'am!" After checking over everything and wiping fingerprints. What? I don't want to get caught the fingerprints were not to much. But anyway we left the school luckily not many people were in the parking lot so we didn't get that much attention.

"Hey Ally!" I froze.

"Hey Dylan..." He's from my music class and is really sweet *cough* nosy *cough* kid.

"You play Bass?"

"Duh! I told you I play a lot of instruments on my first day."

"Well that's really cool. I play too maybe we could hook up and practice together." He winked at me.

"Ok we have to go now!" Austin grabbed my wrist and pushed me towards the car.

"Bye Ally!" Dylan yelled before Austin slammed the door.

"Does that kid stalk you or something?" Trish chuckled.

"I think so. He's like a ninja he pops out of no where!" I giggled.

"He's a pain tell you that much." I heard Austin murmur under his breath.

"So where do we take this thing Ally?" Dez gestured to the case.

"Let me drive you don't know where it is." I pushed him out of the drivers seat and into the back with Austin. Later we arrived at the mall.

"Get the case." I ordered.

"You could say please." Dez countered back.

"What?" I I snapped my head at him.

"I said I would be happy to!" He and Austin nodded their heads quickly.

"Good now follow me." I led them to Sonic Boom.

"Dad we're going upstairs." I scratched my nose so he would know what's up. He nodded his head knowingly.

"So we're going to keep a dead body in a practice room?" Austin asked with an attitude.

"No dumbo. And watch your tone." I hit the red button under the piano to open up the lair. **(A/N: Idc if this is so cliché you can go choke on a banana!)**

"We'll keep it in here." I replied proudly.

"Cool!" Dez screamed.

"Dez don't touch anything!" He froze and frowned at me.

"Don't give me that look."

"Ugh! Where do we put the stupid body?" He asked annoyed.

"Maybe in the closet that says 'dead body's A.K.A Ally's killing sprees'." Trish Gestured to the door.

"I love my dads labels." I smiled at the door.

"Ally who's Jackson Breen?" Austin called from the closet.

"Twenty year old one of Devlin's henchman if I didn't kill him I might have made out with him." I looked at the body bag and kicked it.

"But I didn't."

"Good the little fucker better die." Austin mumbled.

"Let's be nice Austin." I teased.

"Now this is just nasty." I heard Trish moan.

"What?"

"Take a look in your file." she stuffed the file in my hands. There were a bunch of pictures of me changing in and out of things or me at the beach with my swimsuit.

"Jeez I know I look good but that's just creepy."

"Maybe I should keep those..." Austin tried to grab them from my hand.

"No mister you're not going to eye rape my pictures." I snatched them back.

"Fine!" He moped like a kid.

"Dez look on my flash drive and see what you can find." I threw it at him.

"Ally! Come down here!" I heard my dad yell.

"Coming!" I walked down the steps to be met with Cassidy.

"Don't kill her my dad muttered when he passed me."

"No promises."

"Where's Austin?" She glared at me.

"Why do you want to know?" I snapped.

"Because you got him in trouble that's why."

"Ok hold up how did I get him in trouble?"

"If you weren't flirting with Dallas then he wouldn't have had to hit him!"

"I was not flirting with that douche he was saying rude comments to me."

"Sure you're just lying to save yourself."

"Save myself from what? Austin and I did not get in trouble."

"Ally what's taking so long? Oh great Cassidy's here." He tried running back upstairs but she already saw him.

"Austy you're ok!" She gave him a hug which he did not return.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He pushed her off.

"Because this little slut got you in trouble." She pointed in my direction.

"How? Neither of us got detention. Besides there is a way for her to make it up to me if it was her fault." He smirked at me.

"To bad you won't get the pictures though." This toddler dropped her doll by my feet and I bent down to get it.

"Here you go sweetie."

"Thank you!" I turned around seeing Austin staring at my butt.

"Eyes are up here." I snapped my fingers.

"Well if you don't give me the picture I've got other ideas." He cornered me into the counter.

"You two are a cute couple!" I looked down to see the same little girl staring at us.

"Oh we're not dating sweetie." Austin picked her up.

"Really?" She leaned and whispered to him. "I hope you're not dating that blonde girl. She looks like she came from a club."

"No I'm not I don't even want to." Austin told her between laughs.

"Good she's much prettier." She pointed at me.

"Don't tell her I said this but I think so too." Austin whispered to her.

"I'm Emily."

"Well I'm Austin and this is Ally."

"Austin and Ally that has a nice ring to it."

"It does. Doesn't it?" I giggled at her cuteness.

"Well aren't we quite the family?!" This old lady came up to us.

"Oh no ma'am. We're not even dating and this isn't out child." I stated quickly.

"Oh well good. I didn't want to say anything but you do look quite young to have a child. But it never matters the age only if you're responsible." I smiled at her.

"Well have a nice rest of you're day." She waved at us.

"Emily?!"

"I'm right here mommy!"

"Don't do that again young lady!" The lady who I'm assuming is her mom took her from Austin.

"Thank you for watching her!"

"It's ok she's adorable." I smiled at Emily.

"Say bye Emily we have to go home."

"Bye Austin! Bye Ally!" Austin turned to me still cornering me as well.

"We would make awesome parents wouldn't we?" He put his forehead on mine.

"I think we would."

"Austin I'm still here you know." Cassidy stated annoyed.

"Yeah let's take care of that. So how about you leave?" I Walked up to her.

"No. Austin doesn't want me to leave."

"Yes I do!"

"Fine I'll call you later."

"And I won't answer!" He yelled after her.

"Ally! Come here Dez found something."

"Coming!" I walked into the room to find Trish looking like she was holding back tears.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"They...they have your mom..." Dez said barely above a whisper.

"What? No she's in Africa!" I started to cry.

"Ally..." Austin started before I bolted out the door. I ran I don't know where but I did. I was in a open plain now. I couldn't do it anymore I collapsed on the ground crying. It was just to much I can't do this anymore.

"Hey princess." I gulped and got up slowly.

"You've grown so much. Now let's go for a walk." Three guys came out of nowhere and grabbed me.

"Let me go!" I managed to kick one of them between the legs. But the other two had a tight grip on me.

"Still like to fight back I see."

"Shut it!"

"Ally!" I heard Dez yell.

"You idiot we were supposed to sneak up on them!" Trish scolded.

"Get them I've got her." They pushed me into the guys chest and he smirked. "You don't know how long we've wanted to do this." I was confused until he grabbed my neck and kissed me. I threw up a little in my mouth.

"Oh gosh that was gross!" I spat everywhere and made gagging noises. After finishing my little show I looked up and saw Austin's face red with anger.

"Fucking bastard!" He punched the guy in the face. And he fell to the ground. "Ally are you ok?" He pulled me in for a really tight hug.

"Can't. Breathe."

"Oh sorry." Out of the corner of my eye I saw the guy start to get up.

"Austin run!" I looked over to see if Trish and Dez were ok. They were both sitting on the body's. Trish was on her phone and Dez was taking selfies with her. Could they not help us?!

"Get off of me!" I heard Austin yell.

"Should've stayed out of my business kid." Austin kicked him off and he landed on his back. Austin pulled out his gun and pointed it to his head. "Don't worry princess you'll end up like your mom!" Was the last thing I heard before the gun went off and I fainted.

* * *

**Don't own firework by Katy Perry.**


	5. Chapter 5

Austin's POV

"Ally!" I heard Trish scream. I turned around to see her unconscious.

"Ally! Come on wake up!" I shook her frantically.

"She's still breathing. Take her back to the car we need to get her to my mom." Dez said frantically. I picked her up bridal style and ran to the car. I put her head in my lap and stroked her hair. After speeding and loosing a couple cops we made it to my house. We took the elevator down to the hospital section. Since our family is kinda wanted we don't go to actual hospitals.

"Mom we got an issue." Dez ran up to his mom.

"Did you get your foot stuck in your turtle cage again?" She examined his foot.

"No not this week. Ally fainted can you check to see if she's ok?"

"Of course honey put her down on the bed." I did what I was told but held on to her hand.

"Austin sweetie I'm sorry but you need to go."

"Why?"

"It's going to take just a couple of minutes."

"Come on Austin." Trish pulled my arm.

"Fine." I kissed Ally's forehead and left.

Ally's POV

I was confused because last time I checked I was laying down on grass not a bed.

"Good you're awake." Some lady said. "I'm Donna Dez's mom."

"Hi...what happened to me exactly?"

"You were told so much information at one time that you're brain needed a rest and well it made you pass out."

"So I'm fine?"

"Yeah you might have a slight headache but other than that you're fine."

"Cool. So can I leave or do I need to stay?"

"Oh let me walk you to them." She took me to the waiting area. Everyone was sitting except for Austin and his mom. She apparently was trying to calm him down. She noticed me and smiled.

"Austin turn around." She told him. He looked at me picked me up and spun me around.

"Thank god you're ok." He mumbled into my hair.

"Everything's fine she might have a headache but that's it." Donna informed them.

"Good now Austin can you let go so I can hug my friend?" Trish asked.

"No." His grip tightened.

"I'll hug you later Austin."

"Promise?"

"Yes." He let go of me slowly.

"I'm so sorry Ally this is my fault." My dad told me.

"How?"

"I should have protected you and your mom better."

"It's fine dad. I'm fine and I know mom is too." I hugged him tighter.

"I hope you know I love you right?" He chuckled.

"I know you tell me everyday."

"Ally you have to stay here tonight their looking for you and it's not safe." Mike informed me.

"Slumber party." Austin wiggled his eye brows and winked at me.

"Hands to yourself." Mimi scolded.

"Yeah I don't want to be an Uncle just yet." Dez walked over to Mimi and wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

"Dez sweetie I love you. But get your hand off of me now." Mimi barked at him.

"Sorry ma'am..." Dez backed away slowly.

"I'm gonna go to bed I'm really sleepy. I yawned.

"Want me to carry you?" Austin winked at me.

"Hands off my daughter." My dad scolded.

"No he's right I'm really tired." I closed my eyes and fell into Austin's arms.

"Well the medicine kicked in!" Donna exclaimed.

Austin's POV

After Ally literally falling asleep I laid her down in my room.

"So what now since I'm stuck with you guys until she wakes up?" Trish plopped on a bean bag.

"Let's watch a movie. Ooooo! What about the Titanic?!" Dez clapped his hands together.

"Eh why not?" I walked to my shelf and found the DVD I placed it in the DVD player and pressed play. Walking to my bed I put Ally's head on my chest and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her in as close as possible.

We were at the part when Jack was in the water. I may or may not have been crying.

"You said you would never let go! You liar!" Ally screamed. Scaring all of us.

"When did you wake up?!" Trish said between breaths.

"When they were at the head of the boat 'flying'."

"So you stayed in my arms the whole time?" I asked cockily.

"I was going to stay until the end but not anymore." She grabbed my arm and threw it to the side.

"Well then." I snapped my fingers as she went into the bathroom.

"I'm gonna change in the other bathroom." Trish got up.

"I'll be back too." Dez left with her. I took off my shirt and changed into my sweat pants. I was looking for my t-shirt when I heard a door open. Ignoring it I kept looking for my shirt.

"Looking for this?" I turned around to see Ally wearing my shirt.

"Yep so do you want to take it off?" I put my hands on the sides of her stomach and pulled up the shirt a little bit.

"Now you would love that now wouldn't you?" She pulled at my hair.

"Maybe." I pulled her closer.

"You look better without your shirt though." She kissed my neck.

"Aust- ahhhhhh!" Dez screamed and covered his eyes.

"Ya little nasties!" He yelled at us.

"Well the moments gone." I sighed.

"Go to bed guys I don't want to watch my niece or nephew be made." Trish stated. I rolled my eyes and got my sleeping bag.

"And try to sleep separately this time." Dez said before we all went to sleep.

Ally's POV **(A/N: Is this confusing? Idc)**

I woke up with something warm on my hand. I peered over the edge of the bed and found Austin kissing my hand.

"Well that's not a weird way to wake up now is it?" I flicked his forehead.

"Not my fault your hand was in my face when I woke up."

"Well who said you needed to kiss it?" I propped my head on my hand.

"You weren't complaining." I was going to counter back but Trish kicked me off the bed.

"Shut up! I don't have school today so I want some sleep!"

I landed on Austin. We looked at each other and started laughing. After I stopped I looked at him and smiled he did the same and was leaning in slightly. My nose brushed against his then his mom yelled through the door.

"Morning kids! Breakfast will be done in a minute!"

"Thanks mom." Austin grumbled. I sat up and sighed.

"I'll go help her."

"No!" He held out the 'O'.

"Stay with me." He whined.

"Fine." I sat by him.

"So what shall we talk about?" He placed my legs in his lap.

"When did you get your first tattoo?" I notice he had some on his chest and arms.

"Don't laugh but it's a rattle with the name Skyland on it." He showed me while I held in my laughter.

"Why?"

"It's after my baby cousin. We were best friends. I was seven on the day she was born. I still remember when I held her. As soon as she was in my arms she opened her eyes and smiled at me. She would only do things if I said so. Her mom had to call my mom so Skyland would go to bed half the time. But one day her mom called. And me being me I answered it all cheery. I asked her what Sky wouldn't do now then I heard her whimper. Then she said that Sky couldn't do anything for awhile because she's missing. I blacked out and woke up in the hospital. Everyone in my room was crying so I knew it wasn't a bad dream. We waited for days then days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and months turned into a year. One year without my Sky. One year without my Bestfriend. We were cleaning out her room and I found the rattle I bought her when I was eight. She loved that thing to death. So I promised ever since that day I would get a tattoo to always remember her." He finished with a tear rolling down his cheek. I wiped it then my own that fell down my own cheek. He smiled at me.

"So what about you any special tattoos?" He leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah it's a heart and a cross with the name Daniel in the heart." I felt him tense.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah he's my Bestfriend I miss him so much." I sighed.

"So did you guys go out or something?" He asked a little annoyed.

"Ew! No he's my granddad!"

"Oh god! Sorry!" He gagged.

"It's fine... I'm really sorry about Sky." I was unsure if I should talk about the subject again.

"Thanks. I miss her so much." Suddenly my arms found their way to his neck and held on to him.

"I hope you know you can cry if you want." I whispered to him.

"Yeah I know." He pulled me on his lap and put his head in the crook of my neck. Then I felt a tear drop fall and his breathing was shaky.

"She's ok. She's in a better place." I rubbed his back. A few minutes later the tears stopped and his breathing slowed down. I lifted up his head and he was sleeping. It was really difficult but I laid him down with my head on his chest. A few minutes later I fell asleep too.

"Kids?" Mimi knocked on the door. She peered in to see everyone asleep. But she couldn't find Ally. Walking over to Austin's side she found her.

"Again?" She chuckled to herself.

After breakfast and Dez spilling his orange juice on the table they were debating on what they should do on their skipping school day.

"Tattoo shop." I said.

"Yeah why not?" Austin smiled at me.

"You two can get one we'll watch." Trish got up from the bean bag to get her clothes.

"Then it's a deal." I got up and got dressed. I put on my grey vans, white ripped shorts, and my black high-low tank top with a bar code on it and the words check me out. I put in my hello kitty belly ring and curled my hair.

"Are you looking at my wardrobe before I wake up or something." I turned around to see Austin wearing grey high tops, black jeans, and a white v-neck with his whistle necklace.

"Or maybe you're stalking me." I crossed my arms.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I heard Trish yell.

"Awe Trish we're matching!" Dez clapped his hands together.

They were wearing black vans, red jeans. But Trish had on a black high low tank top while he had a black v-neck with a taco on it.

"So we all matched today?" Mimi and Mike laughed.

"Don't speak of it!" We all yelled.

"Nothing to big Austin and no piercing your tongue or getting gages!" His mom yelled after him.

"I got it mom!" He yelled back annoyed. We made it to the mall and got out the car. As soon as I was out the car Austin grabbed me by the waist and held me to his side.

"Remember they're looking for you so we need to be safe."

"If that's the case shouldn't I be home?"

"No you should be at my house... And in my room." He kissed my neck.

"Austin Monica Moon. Are we suggesting certain things?"

"Wait who told you my middle name?" He stopped walking and turned to me.

"Your house is fun to explore at night." I walked to the tattoo shop leaving him dumbfounded.

"So what do you want for today?" The man by the name of David asked me.

"A nose piercing." I turned to Austin. "And you?"

"Just a tattoo." He told him.

"Ok what about you guys?" David looked at Trish and Dez.

"No me and needles do not mix." Trish stated.

"Yeah what she said." Dez agreed.

"Ok follow me." He led us to the back and sat me down.

"Ready?" Austin held my hand. I nodded my head and closed my eyes.

"And done!" I opened my eyes to see Austin chuckling.

"What?"

"You looked like a bunny." I punched his arm and got off the chair.

"So what do you want?" David got out his sketch pad.

"An infinity sign with two names that make the infinity sign."

"Ok what are the two names?"

"Skyland Young and..." He whispered the other name.

David nodded and smiled. "Ok let's get this started then. Dez told Austin jokes the whole time to keep him distracted. A few minutes later he was done.

"Go take a look." He walked to the mirror and smiled at David's work. I smiled too when I saw the other name.

"Why me?"

"Because I hope you stay in my life forever. And I don't care if that's cheesy." He smiled down at me.

"No. I love it." I smiled back.

* * *

**Someone give me a new story name because people are annoying me with 'you know you named your story after a game right?'**


	6. Chapter 6

Ally's POV

"And to celebrate the last day before spring break we're having a St. Patricks day dance!" Our Vice principle said all too cheery.

"And remember to wear green!" The announcements ended and the class started talking about the dance. I heard a bunch of 'what should I wear?' And 'who are you going with?'.

"It's obvious Austin's taking me." I heard Brooke squeal **(A/N: FORGET ABOUT CASSIDY I DON'T KNOW WHY I PUT HER IN THIS JUST PRETEND THAT WAS BROOKE IN THE CAFETERIA. IM REALLY SORRY I KNOW IT'S CONFUSING.)**

"Shut up Brooke you know he's going with Ally." Sarah scolded her.

"Why would he want to go out with that." She pointed towards me.

"Maybe because I don't put thirty pounds of make up on my face to look pretty."

"Oh trust me we all know you don't wear make up if you did then you wouldn't be so repulsive to look at."

"That's enough ladies!" Our teacher yelled. I huffed when the intercom came on again.

"Attention Marino high! This is Austin Moon and I would like to ask a special someone a question." Almost all of the girl squealed.

"Ally I don't know your middle name Dawson will you go to the dance with me?" Most people stared at me while some glared. I pulled out my phone and called him.

"Wait hold on my phone is ringing...Yellow?"

"Put me on speaker. Yes Austin I do know your middle name Moon I will go to the dance with you." I looked at Brooke who glared at me.

"Oh thank god that would have been embarrassing!" He let out a loud sigh.

"Moon get off the intercom!"

"Got to go!" He hung up and the intercom was turned off. I turned to Trish who was smiling.

"That was so cute!" She shook me frantically.

"Calm down it was nothing." I finished copying my notes and tried to hide the big smile and blush I had on my face.

"Awe Ally don't you feel special?" Dez came up to my locker.

"Um I guess?" I looked at him oddly.

"You know when Austin asked you out. Your dad thought one of Devlin's people were here under cover so he wanted us to let them know you would be going to the dance so we could set them up."

"So Austin only asked me out for business reasons?" My smile flattered.

"No we were just going to make it obvious that we all would be going. But Austin wanted to ask you out anyway so he was like 'nah man I'll ask her out over the intercom!' And your dad was like 'oh that's even better!'" He tried to mimic them but failed.

"So he was going to ask me out anyway but decided to kill two birds with one stone and do what my dad wanted?"

"Yes now please don't think any different." I heard an all to familiar voice.

"You heard all of that?" I looked towards Dez who decided to go and leave me with Austin.

"Yes and please know that not everything is for this job. I actually think you're cool." He grabbed my hand.

"Thank you." I dropped his hand and hugged him. But I still had this sad feeling it's the fact that he only thinks I'm cool kinda hurt. I know we shouldn't be together because we have a mission but come on the guy is HOT I can't just be friends.

"Now remember it's a costume get up kind of thing not formal like the queen is coming." We pulled away but still held each other.

"Trust me I'm gonna look cute." I flipped my hair and posed.

"You always do." He kissed my forehead. And led me to his car.

"Hey Ally!" I turned around to see Dylan walking towards me.

"This kid again?" I heard Austin mumble and elbowed him in the stomach.

"What do you need Dylan?" I put on a fake smile.

"Well I heard you were going to the dance with Austin but I still hope you'll save me a dance. Remember what you said on the first day?" I blushed a little his sweet side was really nice unlike his nosy side.

"Fine I'll save you a dance."

"Great I'll see you then." He kissed my cheek and left. I turned back to Austin who looked pissed.

"Hi?" I chuckled at him.

"What happened on the your first day?"

"Calm down you weren't the only boy I talked to." I walked towards the passenger side door. He pressed me against the door and glared at me.

"Ally tell me what happened." I looked at him like he had gone crazy.

"You know I don't have to go to the dance with you and I can find any boy in this parking lot to drive me back to your place. So I advice you to watch who you're talking to." I pushed him off of me.

"Ally I'm sorry please tell me what happened on your first day." His eyes softened and he looked guilty.

"When you went to the bathroom Dylan came up to me and introduced himself some how we ended up talking about dancing. I told him I was a good dancer and he said he wanted to see so I told him one day I'll dance with him. And that's how we ended up here."

"And now he won't leave you alone."

"I don't mind it's only when he asks me questions he has no business asking." There was an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you like that I was out of line and stupid."

"I know. You're a boy it happens to your kind." I smirked and got in the car.

He got in the car and headed to his house. It was quite until he decided to ask me a question.

"So what are you going to wear?"

"Nothing slutty I'm not Brooke." He chuckled at me.

"I would hope not but tell me what are wearing?" He looked at me for a second then turned back to the road.

"It's a surprise."

"But I want to match." He pouted.

"Just wear green then you'll match everyone smart one." I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh I can't wait that long!"

"But sadly you'll have to now won't you?" He pulled up to his drive way and we walked to porch. He was looking for his keys so I had time to look around at my surroundings. He was the only house on the block. They had a bunch of space but had small buildings outlying it. Mostly weapons and repairing cars or training. But the one thing that stood out was a person. They were a far distance away but I could tell they were looking at me.

"Well I may or may not have left my keys in my room..." Austin looked down at me.

"Then let's go through the back door." I started walking but he pulled me back.

"I forgot the combination..."

"What do you remember?!" I hit his head.

"That my name is Austin Moon." He smiled proudly.

"Don't you have a door bell?"

"Nope. My dad thinks if it's anyone we know then they shouldn't have to use a doorbell."

"Well let's hurry I think we're being watched." I looked back to see the figure coming closer and that it's face was covered.

"Ok?" I pulled him to the back until we found his window.

"After you." He gestured for me to climb.

"No because I know you'll be looking at my butt you go first."

"You know me to well Ally." He chuckled. He was up half way so I started to climb until I was pulled back and was put into a headlock

"Don't fight back and this will be nice and easy." He whispered in my ear. I kicked him between the legs then flipped him.

"Ok be difficult." He got up then threw a punch which I blocked. I did a roundhouse kick but he grabbed my leg and pushed me then pinned me down.

"When you're back with me in my own room this will be much more intimate." I growled and thrashed around.

"How in the heck did I not see this?!" I heard Austin yell.

"I'm wondering the same thing!" I glared at him. The 'guy' let go of me and ran off.

"Are you hurt?" Austin pulled me up.

"No but you'll be." He looked at me confused until I jumped on his back and put him in a head lock.

"Next time pay attention you idiot!"

"I'm sorry don't break my neck!" He pried me off of him.

"Woah guys calm down!" I heard Dez yell. He held me back while Austin hid behind Trish.

"Suddenly you guys want to pop up a help when one of Devlin's men already got away?!" I glared at them.

"Sorry! I went shopping for the dance but be happy I got your dress." Trish smiled at me.

"Whatever." I shoved Dez off of me and walked inside.

I took a shower to calm down then walked into the guest room. Changing into my high low green dress with a black lace design, black knee socks, green heels, a small hat and my four leaf clover wand. (A/N: Everyone's outfit is in my bio. Trish's outfit is the first one.)

"And once again I've worked my magic!" Trish came in and posed. She was a leprechaun.

"Oh I guess you look good to." She shrugged at me.

"Hey!" I smacked her with my wand.

"Just kidding you're adorable!" She twirled me.

"And watch out for Austin he'll have you next to him the whole night when he sees you." She applied her lipgloss in the mirror.

"I'm my own person I'll be able to run free. Besides I'm worried about my dad."

"The moment of truth awaits us after you." She opened the door. We walked down the steps and passed workers who smiled and nodded at me. That's the closest thing they'll do to flirting Austin set the ground rules the first day I came here. We finally made it to the living room where Mimi was on the couch reading some book.

"You guys look beautiful!" She squealed.

"Thanks. Are the guys ready I thought they would be down here before us." I looked around the room.

"Follow me they went with your father and Mike." She took us to the back and into the data area. They were all huddled around a computer looking intently.

"Are you guys ready or what?" My dad looked up and his eyes bulged.

"Ally wear something else."

"Dad why?!" I sighed.

"That's why." He pointed to Austin who was gawking at me.

"Lester I think Ally looks fine! It's better than any other slut suits girls wear these days." Mimi came in.

"I think she's looks fine." Austin smirked at me.

"No one cares about your opinion." Dez whispered to him.

"What were you guys looking at anyway?" I pushed pass them.

"This picture of the guy that attacked you. His figure looks like the same one that was in the parking lot that day they blew up your bike." My dad explained.

"Then what's on this screen?"

"That's the recording of the fight it was actually quite entertaining." Dez said in a British accent.

"Look more into the video to see something that you may have missed I would love to direct this research party but I have a dance to go to."

"Behave Ally!" My dad yelled.

"Don't worry I'll watch her." Austin yelled back.

"That doesn't make me feel better!" After that we walked to Dez's car and drove to school. Surprising me the music was pretty loud considering this was a school event I thought it would be at medium. As soon as we walked in Brooke ran towards Austin.

"Austin you look really hot." He was wearing a green sweater that said 'kiss me I'm wasted', black ripped jeans and green vans.

"Really I don't think he put that much effort into his costume." Dez stroked his chin.

"You're just jealous because you don't look as fab as I do." Austin snapped his fingers. Dez was about to counter back until Dylan came up to me.

"You look great Ally." He smiled and twirled me.

"Thank you I try."

"So how about that dance before Austin blocks you off from every guy in here."

"Ok Trish hold my wand."

"Go get em' girl." She winked at me. We walked to the middle of the dance floor and he turned me around so I now I was facing Austin. He was sending glares in Dylan's direction.

Ignoring him I focused on my dancing. Dylan was good for a band geek we were moving to the beat while his hands began to go lower.

"Watch it." I grabbed his hands and held them in place.

"I like this too." He whispered in my ear. I blushed and the song ended.

"You may get a second dance if you're lucky."

"Thank you it would be my honor." He kissed my hand and I noticed a ring on his finger it was gold with a black 'D' on it.

"Nice ring."

"Thanks it's my grandfather's."

"I'll talk to you later I need to get back to Trish so I can give her specific details."

"Ok I'll see you later." He laughed as I walked back to Trish who was smiling like an idiot.

"So Ally how was it?" She elbowed me.

"How was what?"

"Don't play dumb you know what I'm talking about!" She smacked me with my own wand.

"It was fun. Now give me my wand!" I snatched it and hit her arm.

"Ally!" Dez ran up to me panting.

"Wait...let me...catch my...breathe."

"Hurry up Dez." I sighed.

"Go talk to Austin he's in a mood and could snap any minute if he gets another suspension he will be expelled. And I'll miss him."

"Fine where is he?" He pointed to the corner and Dez was telling the truth. Even I would be scared to approach him. Walking slowly I came up to him and covered his eyes.

"Not now Ally." He turned around and pushed down my arms.

"Who peed in your Cheerios?"

"I actually prefer frosted flakes but that doesn't matter shouldn't you be with Dylan?"

"Oh you're jealous! How did I not see that?" I smirked while folding my arms.

"No I'm not. I don't care that every guy hasn't stopped looking at you since we came in or that you were pressed against some guy. I'm perfectly fine." He walked away mumbling under his breathe. I walked to the DJ having a plan in motion.

"Attention everyone." The music stopped and everyone turned towards me.

"I would like to have a little dance off with one special boy." Everyone began to whisper.

"Austin?" Someone directed a light in his direction. He was leaning on a wall by Trish and Dez.

"I rather not!" He yelled across the room.

"Oh you're scared because I'll beat you?" The crowed erupted in "oh's"

"You asked for it." He nodded to the DJ who played 'Poison' by: Bel Biv Devoe.

The music started and he walked to the center where everyone had made room. It was a really good hip hop routine with a lot of back flips. At the end he came up to me dropped down in a crisscross position and when he came back up he dipped me.

"I think I rest my case." He whispered in my ear.

"My turn." I walked to the DJ and asked him to play Talk Dirty to me (A/N: Don't judge my choice of music.) I turned back to Austin who was smirking at me. The song came on and I walked back to Austin. I walked around him until the chorus came in. Surprising me He spun me into him, then we started to do a simple one two tango. Austin stared into my eyes as he danced. I smirked at him. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he dipped me and brought me back around people starting to watch us. He swung me around his back until I was facing him again and lifted me into the air watching my eyes intently as I slithered back down his body.

Soon enough there was a crowd surrounding us Austin lifted, twirled, and dipped me in such ways every girl in the room was envious. I danced around Austin in a circle moving my body in a seductive manner. Austin held his hand out to me and once I took it he spun me into him, my back hitting his chest, He sexily lifted my leg into the air and Austin grabbed my calf holding it near his face, I stood with my leg in the air as I hooked it onto Austin's shoulder and he hoisted me up and did a barrel roll with my body and caught me as I landed.

I fell into the splits slowly as Austin let his grip on me loose and he slowly pulled me back up, the whole time staring into each others eyes lovingly, I put a hand behind Austin's neck and let the other hang loose as we walked in a circle staring at each other with intent gazes, the two not noticing the crowd that had gathered and watched in amazement. Austin grabbed my bare hips and brought me closer to him. Something in me heated up at the sudden physical contact and I felt like I melted under his touch.

Austin spun me outward and then back in as my chest touched his and I lifted my bare leg once more and Austin grabbed a hold of my calve and dipped me backwards his body going down with me, our faces only centimeters apart. We breathed heavily as the song ended and everyone cheered us on.

"Ahhhhhhh!" We turned our heads to the front entrance.

"There's a dead body by my car!" Kira screamed.

I turned to Austin who looked as confused as me. By the time we made it outside there was a crowd around her car. I pushed through and gasped when I saw who it was.

"Devlin?!" Dez shrieked.

* * *

**Im sooooooooooooooo sorry! PASS testing is a mother!I know half of you had death threats ready to send to me... It's all good I understand and I don't own Poison (I wish I did). **


	7. Chapter 7

Ally's POV

"Devlin?!" Dez screamed.

"You know this man?" The vice principle questioned him.

"No I said the devil was inside the person who did this." Nice save.

"Oh well of course. Everyone I want you to go home and someone make sure Kira gets home safely."

"I can drive home I'm fine..."

"If you're sure sweetie." The ambulance came and took the body. We walked back to Dez's car and drove off.

"Well that was fun." Austin broke the silence.

"Who would kill him?" Dez asked.

"Well he was hated by at least half the world so I don't know Dez maybe a squirrel." Trish snapped.

"I just want to know who has the body now. Because I bet you those people who were in the ambulance were not with the hospital." I sighed.

"We'll find out later... Hopefully." Austin tried to comfort me.

"Why was he even at our school? I thought he had workers that were undercover and if that's true as soon as Austin and I were done dancing they should have done something to tip us off."

"That's true as soon as we walked through the doors we should have seen something." Trish agreed.

"To be honest I don't think his men were even there." Dez added.

"So Devlin wanted to come by himself and someone knew he was coming and killed him." Austin summed up.

"Exactly." Dez pulled into Austin's drive way. We hurried into the house and rushed to the data area.

I opened my mouth but my dad silenced me. "We know Devlin's dead."

"Well do you known that we think he came alone?" Austin asked.

"We kinda figured that when we watched the video." Dez's dad showed us the monitor.

"When did you get the security tape?" I asked confused.

"Don't worry about that." He answered me.

"Well could you tell us how he died?" Trish questioned.

"Watch." He pressed play.

Devil was walking towards the entrance of the school when this guy attacked him. He stabbed him at least two times and then shot him in the head.

I squealed and buried my head into who I thought was my dad. Just because I kill people doesn't mean I can't be scared from time to time.

"You shot a man dead in a playground yet you scream when you watch a video of someone getting their brains blown out?" I heard Austin laugh. I pulled away and glared.

"You're not my dad." I punched his shoulder.

"You hugged me like I was." He smirked.

"Alright love birds I'll see you later I've got to go home. Dad I'll tell mom your working over night." Trish hugged him then left.

"Dez you'll be going home with your mom I need to stay here too." Dez nodded and left too.

"Wait so it'll be just you two in the same room?" My dad questioned.

"Do you want me to go home so you can calm down." I laughed.

"No it's still not safe especially since he's dead and we don't know who's taking his place. Besides I trust you."

"What about me?" Austin asked.

My dad looked at him then at me.  
"I trust you Ally."

"They'll be fine in Austin's room Lester I'll keep an eye on them." Mimi assured him.

"Ok goodnight and behave." He kissed my forehead.

"Night dad." Austin and I walked to his room and a question came to me.

"Your mom knows you guys have like fifteen extra rooms right? Why didn't she tell my dad I would have a room to myself."

"Yeah...Why didn't she say anything?"

We heard the door open and Mimi smirked at us.

"Don't act like you aren't happy, I'm doing you a favor." She winked then left. I turned to Austin who was blushing.

"I'm gonna take a shower..." He ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

I huffed grabbed my pajamas and walked into the closest bathroom I could find. After my shower I decided to be clumsy and stub my toe on the door frame.

"Freak, freak, freak!" I winced at the pain and looked down thankfully it wasn't swollen.

Limping back to Austin's room I opened the door and a smirk found a way to my lips. I found him dancing around in black sweats and with no shirt I continued to watch him until I finally noticed he stopped dancing and was looking at me with a smirk.

"It's not polite to stare."

"Then don't look so hot while dancing and maybe I wouldn't." I whispered in his ear which caught him off guard.

"So you think I'm hot?" He cut off the lights.

"Don't even start."

"You're no fun." I couldn't see it but I know he pouted.

"Good night cry baby."

"Good night baby." I glared at where I thought he was and kicked him.

"Ow! Do you not want me to have kids?!" I laughed evilly and went to bed.

* * *

Austin's POV

"I'll let your mom go if you come with me." Devlin whispered to Ally.

"Fine." I heard her voice crack. They were walking away until the same guy who killed Devlin appeared.

"Why are you here?" Devlin glared at him.

The guy only chuckled. He pulled out a gun and shot him dead.

"I'm sorry but you'll need to die too sweetie you've seen to much." He grabbed Ally and cut her throat. He turned time and laughed.

"Wow some man you are. Couldn't even fight back."

"Who are you?" I found my voice.

"You know the saying if I tell you I would have to kill you...so..." He pulled off his mask.

"Dylan?"

"Nice guess." He pointed the gun to my forehead and pulled the trigger.

I woke up panting and sweating I didn't feel Ally by me so I turned on the light I looked back at the bed and she was gone.

"Damn it!" I groaned.

Ally's POV

"Now if I were pain medicine were would I be?" I asked myself. I looked in Austin's bathroom but I couldn't find any. So I went on an adventure to the hospital side of their house.

I found a room that was glowing with blue light so I was a nosy duck and snuck inside. It looked like the examination room mainly because there was a body bag on the table but you get my drift. I was going to unzip it until it heard someone whisper yell.

"Don't you dare!" They grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"Look inside with out me." Austin smirked.

"You scared the crap out of me!" I Whisper yelled at him.

"Let's go we shouldn't even be in here."

"Just let me look first." He shook his head and threw me over his shoulder.

"Buzz kill." I muttered.

"What were you even doing down here." He put me down once we were in the elevator.

"I stubbed my toe and wanted pain medicine. So you should still carry me." I jumped on him and he stumbled back and hit the wall.

We were laughing until we locked eyes. His eyes flickered to my lips and a small smirk appeared on his. We both leaned in until we heard the elevator ding.

"Let's go get you that medicine." He rushed back to his room.

"Why would it be in your underwear drawer?" I snatched the bottle from his hand.

"Why isn't it in your underwear drawer?"

"Why would it be in anyone's underwear drawer?! Wait why am I yelling about underwear?"

"Yeah Ally that's really weird."

"Shut up." I threw the bottle which hit his nose.

"Rude." He muttered under his breath.

"Goodnight to you too." I climbed into his bed and fell asleep really fast. I think he drugged me...

* * *

"Wake up now if you want a ride to school!" I heard Austin's muffled voice.

"Whatever dad." I rolled my eyes.

"And without the back talk young lady."

"Get out of the bathroom then." He held up his hands and walked out.

I took a quick shower and threw on whatever I grabbed I don't even know. (A/N: link in the bio.)

"I'm ready." I yelled.

"Come on Dez is waiting." He grabbed my hand and rushed us down stairs. When we got there I saw my dad and the others talking in the living room.

"So you guys got his body last night?" I asked them

"Devlin's? No we got him today." Mike told me.

"But there was a body bag on the examination table last night." Austin told them.

"There wasn't a body bag anywhere near this house kids... What are you talking about?" My dad looked at us confused.

Austin and I locked eyes and raced to the examination room but when we got there the body bag was gone.

"I told you to let me look!" I stomped my foot and punched Austin in the shoulder.

* * *

**Eh. Dylan. Oh and this is LONG over due thank you Crazy-It-s-True-Hey for the new name I never did thank you sorry!**


End file.
